Punishment
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: He failed again, and now he was going to take his punishment, a punishment only his brother can give. PWP? R&R please.


**Title:** Punishment

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Pairing**: Lelouch x Rolo

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, PWP, unbeta-ed

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer apply.

**A/N:** random, I was thinking of another fic when this just popped inside my head, not really a new plot, but my version of how things are done.

This is me rambling smut~ XD

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

The moment Rolo entered the room he knew, and the look on his older brother's face confirmed it, he is going to be punished again. Rolo hated being punished, it made him feel unuseful and worthless, not to mention that Lelouch's ways of punishing are…weird, but he knew that he was only doing it to discipline him, so that he would not make any more mistakes. But he knew he still had to explain.

Taking a deep breath he tried to meet his eyes "N-Nii-san, I.."

Lelouch held up a hand to silence him. those violet eyes that seemed to see through his very insides "Rolo, you failed didn't you?"

And knowing he couldn't hide anything from his brother he nodded regretfully "Forgive me, Nii-san…"

The other boy's eyes narrowed slightly but his expression didn't change "The you should know what the consequences are, right Rolo?"

The anxiety started to build up inside Rolo's body, but he knew there was nothing he could do "P-Please, I…"

"You need to be punished, my dear little brother"

The young assassin already knew the order behind that sentence, not waiting for the next order he walked over next to the bed where Lelouch was sitting, he couldn't even face him for fear that he was angry.

He stood in front of the older male but kept his gaze fixed on the floor, ashamed and scared to meet his brother's eyes.

But Lelouch lifted his chin "Look at me when I'm speaking Rolo" he said, in a cold yet somehow passionate voice.

So he dared to look at him, "Nii-san…" he wasn't able to finish the sentence because he suddenly found himself busy with his brother's mouth covering his own. He gasped, not even given the time to ready himself. Lelouch was already starting to punish him. he nearly shivered when he felt his brother's tongue probe inside his mouth, interlacing with his own, telling him who was more dominant, going deeper and fiercer, out of instinct and the need to breathe, he tried to push him away, but the hand on his chin prevented him. This punishment wasn't actually painful, unless Lelouch would bite his lips again. Rolo whimpered, feeling his body tremble slightly as a low moan escaped his throat. A sound he knew was bound to anger his brother, but this time Lelouch merely paused. They parted as Rolo blushed deeply and panted slightly.

"N-Nii-san…" he tried again, with no idea what he was going to say…but the look on the other man's eyes genuinely scared him. the look of a dominant animal looking down at its prey.

"my, my. Seems like you are really in need of some discipline tonight Rolo" Lelouch said, his voice dripping in contained lust.

Which only spelled more danger for the time user. "N-Nii-sama…"

His brother walked towards him and he backed away until he felt the wall behind him, he tried to look if he could get away but suddenly the violet haired man's hands were on either side of him, he was trapped.

Lelouch watched him, drinking in the flushed look on his younger 'brother's' face, he smelled fear that he so loved to manipulate and felt a smile dawn on his lips, a dangerous smile that made Rolo tremble even more.

"You know what that means don't you?" he bent forward and bit his left ear, grinning more as the boy tried to hold back another gasp as he licked his cute lobe. "I need to punish you more severely"

Rolo's eyes widened in fear, body tensing up. "N-No…Nii-san…"

He ignored him, continuously playing with the younger boy's ear, slipping his hand inside his uniform, exploring his body while the pink eyed boy tried his best not to moan, making Lelouch chuckle and advance more. Rolo was just too cute to resist, and he knew the boy won't disobey him.

Face in a deep red color, the boy fidgeted as his hands moved down "N-No, Nii-san… P-please…"

A plea. Lelouch stopped and whispered in his brother's ear "What did you say Rolo?"

Rolo was scared, his brother's tone wasn't mad but it was quiet and thin, like a knife that was ready to slit his throat… and he was willing to do anything than make his brother mad "N-No, Nothing…" he whispered, voice barely audible.

"A-ah!" he gasped as Lelouch suddenly targeted an area just below his ear, an unknown weak spot for him, _Oh God_, he whimpered…knees trembling "P-please…"

And not even stopping, the older boy continued his assault as he whispered back "What do you want me to do Rolo? Tell me…"

"I…I…" Rolo clenched his eyes shut, not knowing how much more of it he could take, and he knew that the dark haired boy was only getting started "P-Please, N-Nii-san…"

"P-Punish me as y-you see fit…" he conceded, feeling a smile graze Lelouch's lips as he did. For a while he stepped whatever he was doing on his ear so Rolo could relax for a second, but a second later his punishment pushed on.

"I gladly will" so he did.

"A-ah!" the younger bit his lip not to make much sound as Lelouch's hands travelled inside his clothes…towards his stomach…down his pants…and down… "Iyah!" he gasped, as a hot feeling suddenly builded up inside him, leaving him feeling feverish.

Lelouch's hand left that place after a few seconds or so, but the feeling remained, that strange sensation his brother always causes him to feel, that perception that was always with his punishment. Rolo never knew how only Lelouch could do that. All he does is follow Lelouch's every order, gets punished when he fails, and gets praised when succeeds.

But this feeling, always leaves him confused.

He had no idea as to why he's confounded but he was, and scared, he didn't understand Lelouch's methods. If this was supposed to be punishment for him… why did it feel so…right?

Rolo didn't really think he was crazy, but right now he was sure he was, he was drowning in unknown sensation and he wanted more of it, he needed it.

He wanted his brother?

Out of instinct, he grabbed whatever he could of Lelouch's shirt as he tried to support his own weight. "N-Nii-san…"

Lelouch smiled at him as he whispered an order "Face the wall for me, won't you Rolo?" he seemed to be enjoying himself quite well.

"N-Nii-san?" Rolo was rather surprised, but seeing the look on his brother's face he complied at once, after all, Lelouch's orders are absolute. He turned his back on him and faced the white walls of the room.

"Good boy" in no time at all Lelouch was back to what he had been doing, playing with the time user's body. "You'll always follow me Rolo…" one of his hands found the pink buds that reside in the brunette's chest and started to fondle it between his thumb and index finger.

"A-ah!" Rolo cried out, _Oh God_ he was drowning… "Nii-san…" _Please…Please_…

"Answer me Rolo" Lelouch pressed a bit harder.

He groaned softly. "Y-Yes, Nnn… N-Nii-san, a-always…" he choked out, feeling a bit relieved that he was facing the wall, that way Lelouch would not his face positively burning.

"Good" Lelouch bit his ear while playing with his nipples. And even with the hands supporting him against the wall Rolo knew even that will soon have to give way, he moaned slightly, unsure of what he was happening to him now.

"N-Nii-san…" he gasped as the disciplining hands made their way down again, and the assassin felt himself go hard, he gritted his teeth in disgust, he had always been so weak.

"Look at this, you're already hard Rolo…" the whisper came as the older man hands caressed that area, making Rolo more uncomfortable, as his shaking started to become more forceful. "My, My,… what a naughty boy you are"

"P-Please…N-No…" he knew what was going to happen, and he was scared of it "P-Please…"

He was merely awarded by a dark smile form his master, as Lelouch took his member and began to stroke, gradually becoming faster and stronger, enjoying every whimper and moan that escaped Rolo's lips "You already know you can't stop this Rolo… you are mine"

"Please" he couldn't help but cry, he didn't know what was more humiliating, having your brother do this, or having your on brother do this and actually feel… pleasured. He didn't know what was going on anymore, the coil in his stomach was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to give in…

"N-No…"

Lelouch was slightly taken aback by the stubbornness from the younger boy, but he grinned, giving a more pleasurable stroke "Are you sure about that?"

He knew that the boy was trying to stop himself from cumming.

Rolo's eyes were closed, tears threatening to fall from them, he was gripping the bed sheets as tight as he could, in a clear attempt to save himself from the situation that was going to find himself in only a few seconds later.

Lelouch took a moment to take in the look on his face, then beginning to move again, they didn't have all night and he hasn't even started "You really think you can stop it Rolo?" he said softly, but his hands doing a more rougher job of doing the brunette.

Rolo just knew he was going mad now, he was disobeying his nii-san! He wasn't supposed to be doing this! But his mind and body were moving on their own, giving a fight that was on the verge of losing. "N-Nii-san…" he gasped, no, moaned as his mind started to get hazy, and lost the fight completely.

Lelouch smiled triumphantly, pulling his right hand free from the boy's pants and licked his fingers free of the boy's cum as he turned to Rolo who now leaned fully on the wall, unable to stand on his own.

"That wasn't sop hard, was it Rolo?"

He didn't trust himself to speak, as his heartbeat haven't gone back to its usual pace just yet. Rolo just felt tired, he wanted to sleep until all the weird pain and feelings go away, but knew that it wasn't happening anytime soon. he won't be forgiven if he slept in the middle of his punishment.

He didn't even had time to regain himself before his brother went and had his way again. His knees were shaking too badly now and he would've fallen if Lelouch hasn't caught him.

"N-Nii-san, G-Gomenasai…I…" he gulped.

Expecting Lelouch to be angry at his show of weakness he braced himself, but nothing came, instead, Rolo felt himself being pushed towards the bed. He landed with a surprised "ah!" and turned to the violet eyed man "N-Nii-san?"

If Lelouch was pissed, he showed it in a different manner, he gave Rolo an even darker smile than before. "Very Well Rolo, it seems like you are asking for a different kind of punishment tonight"

His eyes widened "W-Wha?" but before he could say anything else, Rolo found himself being wrist bound top the head of the bed by his brother, and he had no right to protest.

Lelouch smiled at the sight before him, the scared and innocent look on the other's face was enough to make him drool, but still needed to teach the boy a lesson, he may be able to satisfy him at these times, but it doesn't change the fact that Rolo had failed in one of his orders. He couldn't have that.

"That's better…"

"N-Niisan…" his eyes and voice screamed of uncertainty and fear… of what the man had planned for him.

"You know why I'm doing this right Rolo?" he whispered, now discarding the younger's clothes. Rolo's pale skin shone under the dim light of the room, making him even more delectable, not that he knew about it of course.

The evening brushed against Rolo's naked form, making him whimper, he tried to loosen his bond, his tear stricken gaze met with that of the older boy's, but he couldn't answer.

"I…"

"well?" the darker haired boy asked, flicking one sensitive nipple from his chest, while settling himself between his slightly parted legs, his mouth took the other nipple inside his mouth, suckling it fiercely.

"Aaah!" he panted, unable to control the shudder that ran through his body from the fiery caresses. He knew it was a punishment to get him to be stronger, but at the moment Rolo felt weaker than ever, and he couldn't look at Lelouch in shame. "I…"

"What, Rolo?" Lelouch's face hovered above him, inches away. he could help but blush, staring up at his brother's face like this.

"You know I'm doing this because you're my brother right?"

Rolo looked up at him, of course he knew.

"And I just want you to be better, right?"

He nodded, of course, he wanted to be the perfect brother for his nii-sama, so he did whatever it took to be better. And he took these punishments without complaints. He loved his brother that much.

"H-Hai, everything you do is only because you want me to be good…" he whispered.

Lelouch smiled. "And?"

"I…I love you too, Nii-sama…" Rolo whispered softly, looking up at Lelouch's violet orbs.

"Of course you do" Lelouch answered, leaning down with a smile as he moved over his younger brother's form, he was such a good big brother, after all.

-end-

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Okay, my rambling ended there so I'm stopping exactly where I should, sorry I couldn't make it more interesting than as it should be, Lulu x Rolo has been my Code Geass OTP but I couldn't even write them a proper fic. *sighs*

Anyway, tell me what you think about this one?


End file.
